


things you said when we were on top of the world

by raewastaken (IWriteLove)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLove/pseuds/raewastaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin share some thoughts on Mt. Chilliad after a heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said when we were on top of the world

There was joyous laughter coming from somewhere to his left, a deep, cackling laughter that Gavin knew well, something he was used to because he heard it all the time; Michael was always laughing about something, whether it was some cat video Lindsay and Ray showed him, or another mock newspaper report about them that JJ seemed to pump out faster than they had actual heists. Sometimes it was just them, feet propped up on the coffee table as they lounged back on the couch at Geoff’s top floor apartment (since it was leagues better than their shitty apartment, with more food, too), watching TV or swapping horror stories from heists past that they had done solo before joining the crew. Those were the best kinds of laughter, Gavin thought to himself more often than he cared to admit, because instead of the boisterous, too loud cackling that usually filled his ears, it was a sweeter, almost melodic sound, the kind of laughter that came from pure joy, and not some twisted messed up situation that Michael found humor in (although Gavin couldn’t blame him; being immortal would do things to what you find funny, he guessed).

Now wasn’t one of those sweet laughter moments; the heist they had just pulled off was an overwhelming (and surprising) success, and while the guys celebrated back at Geoff’s, Michael had taken one of Gavin’s sports cars and drug him up to the top of Mt. Chilliad to celebrate by themselves. The aderaline and energy was still coursing through their veins as they drove up there, blaring loud pop music and singing along terribly, but the moment they parked, the energy died down a little, their nerves smoothing out a bit as they tried to calm down. It was starting to get colder in Los Santos, winter slowly closing in on the city, and Gavin could feel the chill in the air under all the warmth the sunset was giving them. He held his arms to himself as Michael’s laughter died down, his eyes still crinkled at the sides and a smile big on his face and Gavin smiled back. “You alright there?” he asked.

“God, I am just beyond happy, Gavin,” he answered, curls bouncing as he turned his head to face him properly, his brown eyes glowing. Gavin couldn’t help the blush that came to his cheeks. “We haven’t had a heist go that well in… well, ever!”

“It was pretty exciting,” Gavin agreed with a soft chuckle, his energy level slowly falling, bones and muscles starting to ache the more he adjusted away from the hectic and fast paced nature of their heists. “I think I’m ready to sleep tomorrow away, though.”

Michael’s shoulder seemed to fall, a relaxed smile spreading onto his face. “God, you’re exhausted, aren’t you?”

“Damn right I am, did you see that fall I had to take today?” Gavin asked with a laugh. They moved over to the car, deciding silently to head back to get some sleep. “I feel like I’ll be sore for the rest of my life now.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Michael said with a snort, shaking his head. “I set off that bomb right next to me, didn’t you see that?”

“Your jacket got a bit burned, Michael,” he said with a smile. Michael snorted and rolled his eyes as they got into the car, a beat of silence passing by them, before he turned to Gavin, his face too serious for the conversation they were just having. Gavin’s nose wrinkled. “What’s wrong?”

“You know I love you, right?” Michael asked, and Gavin’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. “I know I’ve never said it before but… I mean, I figured you knew.”

He did; he knew Michael loved him, it showed a lot with the looks he gave him and the way he talked to him when it was just them. Gavin wasn’t looking for those words, didn’t feel like he needed to hear them, but hearing them anyway made his blood rush in a way that no heist ever did. “I-” his voice stopped and he cleared his throat. “I-I did, I knew, but… I mean… I love you, too, Michael.”

Michael’s lips turned into a huge smile, before he started up the car, pulling back off onto the road. “Taco Bell, on me,” he said with a wink.

Gavin couldn’t help but to start laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [from this tumblr prompt meme](http://seanspooles.co.vu/post/126052405990/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)   
>  [this fic on tumblr](http://seanspooles.co.vu/post/126054795885/21-with-michaelgav-im-picturing-either-in-gta)   
>  [Follow me on tumblr!](http://seanspooles.co.vu)


End file.
